Changed
by trunks111
Summary: Yaoi. #17Trunks. Shonen-ai. Lemon. Smut. Slight somewhat suggested rape.


He laid there, his arms folded behind his head, gazing at the tanned smooth skin of the man beside him. A man he thought he had hated, and always would. Things were different now though..., he had become a human again, Cell had been defeated, the other androids were alive and well. Seventeen and Eighteen were reverted to human form with a wish of the dragonballs.

His blue eyes traced the firm lines of the tanned man's body, for so long..., he harbored so much hate for him and all he had done in his time. He had decided to stay in the past, with Seventeen. He didn't remember his old human name, and liked Seventeen so he kept it.

He watched the tanned chest rising and falling with each breath.  
How had it gotten to this point? He had hated him, wanted nothing more than his death. Yet..., his blue gaze softened as he looked at Seventeen, as he gazed into his face, the now open ice blue eyes.  
Now..., he loved him. Seventeen had apologized, even though that future had never really come to pass, he apologized. Gero, made them do it. WIth the objective of destruction of all things.

For months, Trunks still hated him, but eventually, something just changed.  
He would demand sparring matches until they were both bloodied and bruised. A while after the fights kept happening, Seventeen would hang around the Capsule house, just standing there until nighttime.

Seventeen smiled up at him, and Trunks' mind flashed back to the night before. Their first night together.

The black-haired male surprised the purple haired teen, he was faster than most humans, he had his lips pressed to Trunks' before he could react. Standing there, dumbstruck, Seventeen then pressed his body up against Trunks', effectively preventing him from going any where as even a human, he was stronger.  
He kissed the stunned teen with bruising force, his hands sliding up the boy's large t-shirt, exploring the muscled chest. Trunks finally realized what was happening and grabbed Seventeen's upper biceps, spinning them around and shoving Seventeen against the wall. Baby blue eyes glared ito calm ice blue.

"What the hell?"

"You enjoyed it," Seventeen smirked, completely unconcered that Trunks' grip was bruising his arms.

Trunks said nothing, glaring at him, in truth, he had liked it. Quite a bit. So much in fact, that his dick was hard, being so close to Seventeen was making it worse. Usually, he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of him. Now..., he wanted to fuck his damned brains out. So, he decided, he would do just that, then maybe he could go back to hating him.

Trunks leaned in, his lips on Seventeen's, bruisingly. Seventeen smirked against Trunks' lips before returning the kiss just as fiercely. Trunks bit Seventeen's bottom lip harshly, before lifting him by the arms and carrying him, still lip-locked, to his bedroom. He threw the black haired male onto his bed, ripping his own shirt off over his head and kicking off his shoes. Seventeen watched with interest, an smirk still on his lips as he watched.

"Take off your damned shirt," Trunks growled, glaring at him from the foot of the bed.

Seventeen smirked, unmoving before finally taking off his black shirt and kicking off his sneakers.  
Trunks tackels him to the bed, his teeth embedded in the tanned flesh of Seventeen's neck, his hands fumbling with the belt on Seventeen's jeans. With a groan, Seventeen, unbuckles his belt, and his warm arms pull Trunks closer to him, as Trunks manages to remove the other teen's pants and boxers. Trunks releases the other's neck, taking off his own pants and boxers, ignoring Seventeen's appreciative glance, and biting his neck again.  
He grabs Seventeen's hips, and without any preparation, he slams himself to the hilt in Seventeen.

He releases his neck, senses flooding with sensations. He never knew Seventeen could feel so damned good. He slid out some what, slamming back in as hard as he possibly could. Seventeen moaned quietly, right in Trunks' ear. Trunks continued at the same pace before he finally came, shooting deep inside of the other male. He pulled out, and laid there, falling asleep soon after, Seventeen's hole dripping a mix of blood and cum.

Trunks blushed at the memory, it had been amazing. Maybe..., somehow, he had always actually liked the Android. Now though, the Android was human, and technically, that future never occured, thanks to Goku and Gohan.  
Maybe he could have a new, brighter future with Seventeen.

For now though, he and Seventeen had some fun to have. With a playful growl, Trunks tackeled the black haired male again, both still naked. Seventeen smirked up at him and Trunks grinned.


End file.
